Martha Speaks Online Games
The PBS Kids website has several games based on the show Martha Speaks. Martha Seeks In this game, the player uses the arrow keys to move Butterscotch, Streak, and Mandarin around the park and press the space bar to dig up objects. The aim of the game is to find bones for the puppies to eat, and Martha gives out hints as to the location of the bones. The game ends when each puppy has a bone. Town Crier The aim of this game is to make a fake newspaper, and it comes with a guide to news written from Martha's perspective. The stories include a steak theft, a sports win, a theatre being taken over by animals, the weather, and a food spillage. In the Park With Skits It involves Skits in the park and the player is guiding him with the arrows to help him sniff out objects. If you bump into a cat it ends the game. It has twelve rounds, and at the beginning of each round, Martha tells the player not to bump into any cats. Martha's Steaks It involves collecting dog treats by clicking to make dogs do useful tricks. At the end of each level, the dog lands in a bowl of meat. Pops tumbles, Lily jumps, Skits runs, and Rinty flies. Dog Tags This is about adding stuff to a picture of a dog. Circus Spectacular Also known as Martha's Circus Spectacular, the aim is to win four gold bones to see what's behind the curtain. The bones can be earned if you have a webcam. Snack Shot Involves moving your hand down when you hear words related to Martha's given word. If successful, food will land in the sayer's net. You do this with five ywords The Pops-Inator Involves moving your hand in the direction of the arrows to make Pops do tricks. Crash Course Involves moving your hand to guide Carlo. The Amazing Spindini Involves moving your hand to catch spinning plates. Pup Talk Involves using pictures and recording your voice to write a story. Rhyme Time Involves making a rhyming poem from randomly-generated rhyming words. Make the Band Involves clicking on various band members and instruments to make a band. Word Play Involves making a play from several different words. Attach Involves attaching socks to a washing line, attaching Skits's leash to his collar, and attaching the parts to the robot elephant. Examine Involves examining Skits's face, X-raying the animals, and looking for hidden paw prints in a painting. Lift Involves helping Carlo lift Skits, helping François in his forklift lift a rhino, and helping a giraffe lift Professor Monkey. Balance Involves balancing Skits's hat, a seesaw, and and balancing a pineapple on Martha's nose. Melt Involves melting ice cream into Francois's mouth, melting ice surrounding Bert, and melting cheese in a sandwich. Smooth Involves smoothing frosting, concrete, and a bed. Paint Involves painting a picture, a fence, and two doghouses. Sort Involves sorting balls, dogs by size, and the letters from the numbers. Vanish Involves finding the soup so Martha can eat it and make it vanish, trying unsuccessfully to make Jeffy vanish, and somehow successfully making Nelson vanish. Mimic Involves making Alice mimic Helen's dancing, helping T.D. mimic Helen's guitar playing, and mimicking Helen's drawing. Compare Involves comparing a space suit to scuba gear, the dirtiness of Francois and Skits, and the height of Burt and another dog. Crazy Vehicle Involves guiding Martha in a vehicle which can transform into a car, boat, and helicopter to help her deliver post. Socks in Space Involves collecting T.D.'s missing socks with the mouse while in space, all the more avoiding alien cats, the hairballs they cough up, and asteroids. Skits Cooks Involves making pizza in Skits's dream. Martha's Scrapbook Involves finding the correct words to label the pictures in Martha's scrapbook. Dogs On Ice Involves seeing which ice skating dog demonstrates a word. Switcheroo Involves matching the pieces to their correct places. Funny Photos A "what's wrong with this picture?" game. Skits's Tricks Involves training Skits to guard, retrieve, find, and catch. Catch Involves playing fetch with Skits in result of answering true-or-false questions. Pup Pals Involves playing with Martha's friends in various ways. Scrub-a-Pup Involves washing the dogs.